


Кузня

by Taukita1408



Series: Тоска о весне [1]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, OOC, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taukita1408/pseuds/Taukita1408
Summary: Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: сеттинг Гражданской войны. Антихайп - банда махновцев. Тов. Евстигнеев - красный комиссар, который каким-то образом попадает к ним в плен. Допрос ведет Ванечка Светло - семинаристская бородка, умный и жестокий взгляд и пугающая аморальность. Хочу сцену допроса, где красные не сдаются даже под пытками. В процессе до товарища Евстигнеева доходит, что его палач пытается скрыть свое возбуждение и он решает попытать счастья обернуть это в свою пользу.У этой истории есть большое продолжение.https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886191/chapters/42219341





	Кузня

Что там говорить — задним умом все крепки. Не стоило останавливаться в Яблонном на ночь, по-хорошему, вообще надо было стороной село объехать. Конечно, по всем данным от линии фронта оно далеко находилось, да только кто сказал, где проходит эта самая линия? Кругом красноармейцы гоняются за бандами, банды за красноармейцами, да банды между собой еще все успевают собачиться...

Но Ваня устал — шутка ли, почти сутки на ногах, вернее, на коне. Донесение от товарища Федорова следовало, конечно, доставить срочно, однако Ваня понимал — еще немного и он упадет замертво. Собирался было поискать где-нибудь возле реки место для ночлега, да выехал из леса прямиком к окраине. Языком досадливо цокнул — значит, сбился где-то в пути, хотел людные места подальше объехать да не вышло…

Откуда-то потянуло запахом съестного, да так, что Ваня едва не взвыл — ну что ж, блядь, за наказание? С утра кишка кишке дулю крутит, а тут кулешом тянет… 

— Ты, хлопчик, чей?

Рука у Вани дернулась к маузеру, едва сдержался. Возле небольшого костерка на опушке леса сидел седой старик, ложкой в котелке ковырялся. Ваня попытался вспомнить, кто в последний раз брал село, да так и не смог.

— По виду, вроде, красный. — Дедок неспешно потыкал в варево. Шумно отхлебнул и одобрительно покивал. Ваня невольно сглотнул слюну, в животе громко заурчало.

— А если и красный, отец, то что? — настороженно спросил он.

Дедок пожал плечами, подвинулся на кожухе, похлопал рядом с собой.

— То скажу, садись, поешь хоть горячего. Тьфу ты, господи прости, раньше все люди как люди были, а теперь что? Как редиска в огороде — красная, белая да зеленая…

Ваня, помедлив, спрыгнул на землю, хлопнул Арапко по крупу, отправляя пастись, уселся рядом с дедком. Достал кисет с махоркой, протянул старику, тот довольно покряхтел, принимая угощение. 

— Зеленые, значит, у вас тоже были?

— А как же, — охотно ответил дед, доставая пару горбушек хлеба. 

Ваня, хлопнув себя по лбу, вскочил и торопливо полез в седельную сумку, достал холщовую тряпицу, где бережно была завернута соль да пара кусков сала — ужин вышел царский. Да и вечера такого тихого Ване давно не выпадало, словно опять он, еще сопляк, отправился с дедом в ночное — совсем, видать, мирный запах костра и скошенной травы в голову ударил, если Ваня так расслабился и согласился на ночлег.

— Вон, на окраине овин стоит, чуешь? Вот прям там и устраивайся, это моего внука, никто не потревожит. 

— Да я и тут могу…

— На сеновал иди, говорю, ночью дождь будет, у меня с утра кости ломит. А конь тут пусть пасется, с нашими — если не боишься, что сбежит…

— Не сбежит, — Ваня потянулся всем телом, с наслаждением предвкушая, как упадет сейчас в душистое сено и проспит часа четыре… или даже пять. — он умный коняка. Спасибо за хлеб-соль, отец, и за ночлег спасибо.

Дедок, набивая трубку, махнул рукой — мол, пустое. 

На сеновале Ваня счастливо втянул запах сухого разнотравья, постанывая от удовольствия, стащил сапоги, разделся до нижней рубахи, и рухнул навзничь в мягкое, раскинув руки. Бездумно поднес к глазам горсть сухих былинок — баб-Нюра даже в таком полумраке смогла б скоренько рассказать, что за травы тут да от чего помогают… Мечтала, что Ваня придет из плаванья, женится наконец, а она невестку научит, как травками от живота, от сердца да прочего лечить, правнуков нянчить будет… Не довелось. Не дождалась баб-Нюра внука, Ваня привез ей китайский шелковый платок, порадовать хотел. Платок в гроб положили. 

Глаза слипались; сквозь накрывающую ватным одеялом дремоту, Ваня услышал, как по деревянной крыше сеновала забарабанили капли, сначала редкие, потом всё чаще и чаще, и улыбнулся — не наврал дедок про дождь-то.

А спящий Ваня опять драил палубу. Ох, и не любил он такие сны. Не к лицу бравому революционному матросу в бабкины бредни и видения верить, товарищ Федоров высмеял бы… Только Ваня по горькому опыту знал: во сне драить палубу — с утра пойдут неприятности, до вечера не разгребешься. 

Проснулся, головой потряс, прогоняя дрему, шепнул, как баб-Нюра учила “Куда ночь - туда и сон”. Прислушался. Вокруг — тихо-тихо, только из одного конца села в другое петухи певуче перекликаются.

Ваня подхватил сапоги с шинелью, вышел из овина, чтобы на улице травинки вытряхнуть из одежды, да одеться-обуться. Да так и замер на пороге с барахлом в руках. 

На улице на него во все глаза таращились четверо мужиков в барашковых кубанках с ружьями за плечами. Ваня спросонок даже поздороваться хотел, почудилось, что свои до села добраться каким-то чудом успели, зря товарищ Федоров ему своего лучшего и самого быстрого коня дал… А потом Ваня разглядел, как у одного из мужиков блеснули золотом на плечах погоны. 

Тело отреагировало быстрее, чем Ваня успел сообразить — будто само метнуло сапоги в казаков, хотело рвануть к лесу, там на коня… Да не вышло, по затылку чем-то огрели. 

Очнулся Ваня от того, что на него лилась вода, неизвестно откуда, и в нос, и в глаза, и за шиворот. Выругался, попробовал вскочить — да куда там, со связанными руками и ногами не больно-то попрыгаешь. Ваня огляделся — вроде бы у колодца лежит, а вокруг несколько человек скалятся. 

— А, ожил! — Кто-то больно пнул его в бок. — Большевистская морда! Вставай давай.

Ваня с трудом поднялся — ну не в ногах же у этих тварей валяться, в самом деле. Один из тех, что его схватили, самый мелкий, сопля соплей, гордо рассказывал про поимку лазутчика. 

— Чего с ним чикаться, к Светло его ведите, пусть он и разбирается. Заодно и развлечется, — лениво протянул один из старших казаков.

От этих слов у Ивана внутри всё сжалось. Слыхал он про этого самого Ванечку Светло, а как же... Правая рука атамана Замайского, к которому мужики стекались со всех окрестных деревень и хуторов, считая его лозунг самым подходящим обстановке. На знаменах его отряда было написано: “За справедливость! За Советы без комиссаров, ЧК и жидов!”. Замайцы действовали умело, налетали внезапно, уходили быстро. Они неожиданно врывались в занятые красными деревни и изуверски вырезали всех бойцов, не щадя никого. Особенно лютовал Светло. Про то, что он вытворял с попадающими к нему в лапы, в деревнях даже мужики рассказывали шепотом и крестясь. Рассказам можно было бы и не верить — да только Ваня лично видел тела и забыть увиденного не мог, как ни старался. 

На Светло посмотришь — ни в жизнь не догадаешься, что за палач перед тобой. Черная косоворотка похожая на подрясник; стоит перед тобой, будто семинарист или безобидный дьячок из сельской церкви, да только Ваня посмотрел в чужие глаза и внутри похолодело. Он мало чего в своей жизни боялся, но от этого неподвижного, словно подёрнутого льдом, взгляда ему стало не по себе.

— Лазутчик, говорите, — задумчиво проговорил Светло, рассматривая Ваню. — И полез к нам вынюхивать прямо в матросской шинели и фуражке со звездой. А на дурачка вроде не похож.

Замайцы заржали. Светло тоже улыбнулся, мягко и почти застенчиво.

— Одиночный всадник — либо дезертир, либо гонец. Только дезертир первым делом избавился бы от документов и звезду с фуражки скрутил. А то и вместе с фуражкой бы выкинул. А у тебя всё на месте. И коня своего ты едва не загнал, а конь хороший... Куда так торопился-то? 

Ваня молчал. 

Светло рассеянно почесал за ухом кота, заскочившего к нему на лавку, и кивнул Ваниным конвоирам:

— На кузню его тащите, там поговорим. 

Как и все деревенские пацаны, Ваня в детстве почитал за честь в случае необходимости помочь местному кузнецу, перед кузней никогда суеверного ужаса не испытывал, но сейчас, стоило зайти в полутемное строение, у него просто поджилки затряслись. Уж больно пахло мерзко, видать, давно уже скоты тут себе пытошную устроили. Ваню споро подвесили за связанные руки на какой-то крюк, чисто барана на бойне, стоять вроде можешь, только опереться всем весом не получается… 

Светло остановился перед Иваном, какое-то время оценивающе его рассматривал, потом негромко спросил: 

— Ты же знаешь, кто я? Слышал?.. Ну? 

— Про то, что ты животное, каких еще поискать? — осведомился Ваня. Уж больно уесть хотелось гадину. — Да все слышали.

— О, наконец голос подал! — разулыбался Светло. — Что ж, значит, можно обойтись без расшаркиваний и приступить к делу. А дела твои, дружок, не очень. У тебя две дороги есть: или ты послушно отвечаешь на все мои вопросы и тихо-мирно получаешь пулю в лоб, или начнешь упрямиться, а я тебя наизнанку выверну, и ты всё равно заговоришь. 

— У меня дед сказывал: не хвались, идучи на рать, а хвались идучи сссс… Обратно. 

Светло равнодушно пожал плечами. 

— Это не похвальба, это констатация факта — слышал такое слово? Ты у меня будешь не просто говорить — соловьем петь, сам же спросишь, не сплясать ли, а еще через пару часов сапоги мои лизать станешь, умоляя выслушать. Не скажу, правда, что это мне доставит удовольствие…

Ваня заржал в голос, стараясь, чтобы смех его звучал как можно ехиднее. Замаевец в ответ улыбнулся своей невозможной застенчивой улыбкой, подошел ближе, доставая нож из сапога, и резко, но неглубоко ткнул острием в бок, царапнув по ребру. Умело так, чтобы ничего важного не повредить. А потом еще ногтями в порез залез. Ваня невольно зашипел, закусив губу. Светло мечтательно улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза, вслушиваясь в Ванино шипение. 

— Просто чтоб ты знал: последние пара месяцев — не лучшие в моей жизни. А вчера и сегодня так вообще паршиво, пришлось с парочкой дезертиров разбираться, потом мы попали под ливень, я устал и оголодал чутка… Так что, матросик, заслужил я небольшое развлечение. И буду весьма разочарован, если рот ты раскроешь раньше, чем через час.

— Постараюсь, — процедил Ваня, коротко и часто дыша. 

Светло небрежно махнул Ваниным конвоирам, мол, не задерживаю. Спокойный и привычный жест, словно с рождения приказывал. Купеческое отродье, что ли? 

— Я в тебя верю. — Светло обошел Ваню, подцепил ножом полотно рубахи, дернул вниз, обнажая спину.

Ваня невольно поежился от прикосновения прохладных пальцев к спине.

— Откуда это? — помолчав, спросил Светло с мальчишеским восхищением в голосе, завороженно водя пальцами по разноцветным узорам на Ваниной спине. 

— Через часик, может, скажу, — коротко засмеялся Иван. 

Японский порт, в котором он когда-то набивал рисунок, отсюда казался совсем далеким. Ваня дернул плечами, пытаясь сбросить чужие настырные руки, но ничего не вышло. 

— Жалко портить, — с явным сожалением в голосе наконец сказал Светло, и Ваня с трудом подавил вскрик от вонзившегося под лопатку кончика ножа. Кричать было совсем уж совестно: он матрос, а не гимназистка все-таки, но мелкие, похожие на булавочные, уколы были неожиданно мучительными. 

От очередного пореза ножом Ваня прикусил губу, на лбу выступила испарина.

— Я так и думал, что ты из мясников. Был у нас в деревне один, ножом толщину шкуры у свиньи проверял. Не батька твой, случаем? 

Светло неуловимым движением оказался перед Ваней, больно дернул за волосы, заставляя наклониться к себе. И вдруг со всей силы вцепился Ване в щеку зубами, тот заорал, уверенный, что от него сейчас просто кусок откусят. Откусить не откусили, но больно стало до темноты в глазах.

Отойдя от него, Светло улыбнулся — всё так же застенчиво. В сочетании с измазанным кровью ртом это смотрелось так жутко, что Ване захотелось перекреститься, жаль, руки были связаны. В голове сама собой промелькнула молитовка “от злых людей”.

— Еще раз попробуешь что про мою семью сказать, — мягко предупредил Светло, — будешь жрать с земли собственные кишки. 

Он усмехнулся, небрежно вытер рот рукавом, присел на корточки рядом с Ваниными босыми ногами, щекотно и почти ласково провел пальцами по стопе и неуловимо быстрым движением вогнал нож под ноготь большого пальца на правой ноге. Когда в ушах у Вани рассеялся звон от собственного крика, он услышал, как смеется Светло. 

— Ну вот, птичка запела, да как громко, а времени-то прошло всего-ничего… Будешь отвечать?

Ваня вдохнул, а потом на выдохе выдал малый петровский загиб, почти целиком, жаль, боцман не слышал, гордился бы! Сколько затрещин Ваня с остальными матросами получал, пока не выучил так, что ночью разбуди — первым делом вспомнит. 

— Неплохо, — одобрил Светло, с интересом дослушав до конца, — но это не то, что я хочу услышать… Не станешь отвечать? 

Он картинно примерился острием к следующему пальцу, цепко ухватив Ваню за щиколотку. Ваня попытался было отдернуть ногу, да не вышло, только сам себе хуже сделал, ногой дернул и помог ножу войти глубже. Светло досадливо цокнул языком, извлек лезвие и всадил еще раз. От криков заболело горло, несмотря на стылую прохладу кузни, на всем теле выступил горячий липкий пот. Но прав был Дыбенко, Ваня бы сейчас охотно признал это старику — с загибом легче. “Легше”, как говаривал боцман, вроде не просто орешь, а мучителя своего по матушке посылаешь, сразу чуток отпускает. Ваня, правда, совсем не надеялся, что продержится час, о котором талдычил Светло, даже большой петровский не выручит. К такой боли невозможно привыкнуть, каждый раз аж темнело в глазах. Израненную щеку защипало, Ваня поморгал, прогоняя невольные слезы. Светло легко поднялся на ноги, подхватил на нож слезинку с Ваниной щеки и слизнул, довольно зажмурившись.

— Что такое? Нешто больно? — весело спросил он. 

— С детства щекотку не выношу, — сипло отозвался Ваня.

Светло непонятно хмыкнул. Отошел чуть подальше, уселся на наковальню — Ваню аж покоробило. Накрепко в него вбито было — на наковальне сидеть нельзя, грех. Вроде на ниточке собственная жизнь висит, а такие глупости замечаешь… Светло достал из штанов небольшой портсигар с папиросами и пачкой спичек, прикурил, вкусно затянулся. Уставился в упор на Ваню горящим сумасшедшим взглядом. 

— Держишься неплохо. Я это признаю. Отлично держишься — пока. Мне нравится. Только тебя вот уже колотит, а я ведь еще ничего такого не делал, это так... — он небрежно махнул рукой с папиросой, — закуска. Может, перестанешь корчить из себя героя? Тогда всё очень скоро закончится. 

— Ты первым устанешь, — сказал Ваня, сам не веря своим словам. Светло улыбнулся, подошел ближе, выдохнув дым в лицо своей жертве, глядя ему в глаза, затушил папиросу о порез на боку. Ваня сжал зубы так, что они заскрипели, от запаха паленой плоти даже замутило. Ване на память пришло, как в деревне ошкуривали свинью, и его едва не вывернуло.

— Надо же, не закричал, — с одобрением отметил Светло и, засмеявшись, ловко увернулся от плевка в лицо. 

Глаза у него блестели, на скулах горел нежный, почти девичий румянец, он едва ли не облизывался, жадно втягивал ноздрями воздух, пропахший кровью и кислым потом.

— Тебе даже девки не нужны, да, Светло? — прохрипел Ваня. Он подумал, что этот выход будет неплохим. Довести палача до исступления, чтобы тот его прикончил побыстрее, да и всё. Мучиться несколько дней, пока этот живодер его превращает в стонущий кусок мяса, не хотелось. — Содрал с кого-нибудь шкуру — и колом стоит, да? 

Вопреки Ваниным надеждам, Светло в ярость не впал. Только сильнее заулыбался. 

— Или как у вас в банде? — продолжил Ваня чуть громче и отчаянней. — Друг друга прете? Коз? Коров? То-то бабы деревенские жалуются, что после вас скота не найти…

Светло приблизился почти вплотную — Ваня все свои силы пустил, чтобы не шарахнуться от него, словно пугливый конь. Он ко всему был готов, пуле в голову так вообще радовался бы как подарку — но только не к тому, что замаевец ловко сдернет с Вани штаны до колен и ухватит его хер. И будет улыбаться при этом совершенно по-сумасшедшему. 

— Меня всегда интересовало, — тихо и как-то доверительно сказал Светло, чуть сжимая кулак, небрежно пару раз проведя вверх-вниз; Ваня дернулся. — А как на корабле в долгом плаваньи обходятся? 

— На кораблях не плавают. — Безумнее улыбки Светло было только то, что у Вани и правда встал. Он изо всех сил пытался подумать о чем-нибудь мерзком. Например, что его стоящий колом хер сейчас аккурат в руке палача замайцев. — Плавает дерьмо, на корабле ходят.

— Да-а-а? — выдохнул Светло, невыносимо тягуче и медленно водя кулаком и постепенно, почти незаметно ускоряясь. — А почему тогда капитан дальнего плавания, а не капитан дальнего хождения? 

Ваня кусал губы, беспомощно и почти неосознанно пытался выкрутить руки из пут, как-то отстраниться — ничего не выходило. Тело словно перестало ему принадлежать, реагируя на чужие прикосновения, будто Ваню одуряюще нежно ласкала самая красивая девка в околотке. 

— Ну так что, матросик, — лихорадочно шептал Светло, не отрывая взгляда от Ваниного лица, зажмуренных глаз и прикушенных губ. — Как обходились-то? Собственным кулаком? Сосали друг дружке? 

Ваня застонал в голос и как безумный уставился на свой живот, забрызганный собственным семенем. Перевел неверящий взгляд на задумчиво облизывающего ладонь Светло. Тот подмигнул Ване и снял его стянутые запястья с крюка. Ваня сообразил, что происходит, только когда оказался перегнутым через ту самую наковальню, что стояла неподалеку. Но поздно: Светло уже споро прикручивал Ванины руки к вбитому в земляной пол у подножия крюку, не давая дернуться.

— Лучше пристрели, — прохрипел Ваня. 

— Успеется, — мимоходом потрепал его по голове Светло, подхватил с лавки возле окна бутылку, заткнутую тряпицей — местные бабы в таких подсолнечное и конопляное масло держали. А тут, видать, конвоиры обедали, что ли, бутылка рядом с хлебом стояла…

В задницу скользко толкнулись пальцы, Ваня зашипел, попробовал вывернуться — бесполезно. 

— Не рвись. — О спину потерся колючий подбородок. — и не зажимайся. Всё по-честному, по-справедливому, как вы любите, да? Тебе было хорошо, теперь моя очередь. 

Ваня коротко и часто дышал, в голове, как в клетке, испуганными птицами метались мысли, и одна из них кричала громче всех — выбирайся. Надо везти донесение в ставку, на кону сотни жизней, Ваня, делай что хочешь, только выберись. 

Он постарался расслабиться, прижался щекой к холодному металлу и неожиданно для самого себя простонал, когда на очередное осторожное движение пальцев внутри что-то откликнулось. Спохватившись, закусил губу, но Светло засмеялся, услышав его стон, и снова вставил в Ваню пальцы.

— Ну-ка, давай еще раз, погромче. 

Ваня едва ли не вгрызался зубами в проклятую наковальню, чтобы ни звука не издать, но получалось плохо. Особенно когда в заднице вместо пальцев оказался хер. Светло двигался на удивление осторожно, продвигаясь глубоко, до шлепков кожи о кожу, беспрестанно водил руками по Ваниной спине, по кольцам выбитого на коже дракона, невесомо касался губами кожи, лизал им же оставленные порезы, и это было невыносимо. Чужое безумие затягивало, как водоворот.

Вдруг что-то привлекло Ванин взгляд: маленькое пятно на земле возле наковальни. Когда Светло особенно сильно подался внутрь и гортанно застонал, Иван, почти не думая, потянулся и ухватил пальцами крошечную коробочку: Спички. 

Легко спрятать в ладони — что Ваня и сделал, уже отключаясь.

Из кузни Ваню немедленно уволокли в трактир — там остановились замайцы — где и заперли на ночь: Светло сказал, что с этим парнем еще не закончил. Наверное, ночью собирался продолжить, для этого Ваню и заперли в кладовке на втором этаже рядом с комнатой Светло.

Сидя в пыльной темноте, Ваня вслушивался в пьяные крики снизу, звуки гармони, а сам обдирал ногтями обрывки газет со стоящего в кладовке старого буфета. Удалось и пару щепочек отколоть, даже заноз... Спичек было всего пять, Ваня аж дыхание затаил, когда неловко исхитрился связанными руками чиркнуть одной и зажечь перед собой костерок из обрывков газет. Костерок был крошечный, насмешка одна; Ваня торопливо поднес к языкам пламени связанные руки. Пеньковая веревка темнела в огне. Ваня поднес руки еще ближе к жару — на глазах даже слезы выступили. Веревка уже хорошо тлела, рывок, другой и она, не выдержав, лопнула. 

Ваня ладонями торопливо затушил огонь, настороженно прислушался. В трактире царила тяжелая предутренняя тишина. Ваня такую хорошо знал. Засов на дверях кладовки был пустячный, похожую щеколду Ваня еще в детстве, когда дед, осерчав, запирал его в сенцах, научился изнутри откидывать палкой… Потянуло прохладой из открытого окна; Ваня скользнул к нему, чтобы выбраться из дома. 

И замер посреди комнаты: за столом, пристроив щеку на сложенных руках, спал Светло. Лицо его во сне казалось совсем юным и умиротворенным. 

“Да он же меня младше”, — потрясенно подумал Ваня. 

Рядом с рукой Светло лежал маузер. Только шаг сделать — и Светло мертвец. Но этот шаг Ваня почему-то не делал. Ни разу он ни в спину не стрелял, ни в безоружного, и даже сейчас рука бы не поднялась….

Мелькнула спасительная мысль: “Выстрелю — часовые сбегутся”, и Ваня облегченно выдохнул. 

Выбраться из окна второго этажа было совсем уж плевым делом, как и за окраину села, у замайцев народу для охраны маловато было. А уж приманить к себе тихонько Арапко, пасущегося в деревенском табуне, дав по голове не вовремя задремавшему часовому — и того проще. 

Дорогу Ваня помнил хорошо — еще несколько часов дикой скачки на отдохнувшем коне, и Ваня, наконец, у своих. 

Глупо погибать в неполных двадцать лет.


End file.
